We are Warriors: Project Cop
by Tourvelix
Summary: Her last mission left Violet in a delicate state and the only way to save her is to turn the enforcer into a Project. Original story by Elhini Prime


**Violet, Caroline and Agus belong to me.**

 **Cira belongs to Elhini Prime.**

 **Caleb belongs to ckies.**

* * *

There were many tense moments in her life and after what she experienced three weeks ago was nothing that could top it off. The Chosen was walking back and forth through the corridors of the Institute waiting for an actual answer on her partner who was still in an unknown state.

It went fast, she stormed into the building and a minute later the explosion caused it to crumble down. Her heart stopped a beat when that happened and even more when she found the unconscious body of Violet in the ground, injuries in her armor and even the flesh, the most notable problem was that some of the wounds were actually glowing and that was because the bombs were fitted to have hex energy. She was sent to the nearest hospital in Piltover and even though her best friend was strong, Caitlyn knew the doctors could do so much and taking the enforcer's body to the Institute so Soraka could heal it was the best option but they informed how she was not going to survive said trip since they feared a teleportation might cause a secondary effect with the wounds she had.

There was another option, one that both Caitlyn and Caroline heard about: The Projects. They knew The Machine Herald worked on the Projecjs although maybe for different purposes, this time it was to save _two_ lives. Caroline begged to Caleb to help her partner even if making a new one was not a good idea, that was the only way for Violet to survive, to turn her and Vi into something more than human. He accepted, whatever happened afterwards was a complete mystery for the sheriff and it's chosen.

Ever since the day the enforcer's body was taken Caroline had no idea what they would do to her or what was happening, the only news were that she was still alive and the process was going well, there was nothing to be worried about. Still, the fact that her friend was under a non-conventional surgery or change was something to fear, especially if the person that comes out may not be the same two rebels she knew before.

"Caroline?" A robotic voice stopped her train of thoughts, as she turned the zaunite with the metallic mask and third arm stood in front of her "I am glad you came here in time, I was afraid she would be here alone"

The sheriff's eyes turned to a dark blue hue, signaling that the Chosen was in control "How is she? Is she ok? "

"Well I can confirm the process was a success and she is indeed alive and well, the gauntlets managed to protect her for the most part but the hex-bombs were able to do quite the damage…" Caleb mentioned as he saw the face of Caroline not showing the happiness he expected, he also noticed how the dark blue eyes were slowly turning into light ones, now it was Caitlyn's turn to speak "There is no doubt Vi chose that girl as a chosen, they are both strong and are willing to keep going on just for their partner" He chuckled as the color of the eyes in the mask turned a different color "Truly curious how the Piltover's Finest found their somewhat doubles in the other world" The Champion walked back to where he came from "Wait here, I'll tell her to come"

This was unreal, both Violet and Vi were absent for quite some time now but they were going to be `alive´ again, and reunited with her fellow partner.

"This feels odd but at the same time I am happy that I'm going to see Violet again… even if that means dealing with her rebel attitude" Caroline whispered to herself, now taking back control of the body.

 _"The same goes for Vi, however we are not certain how this process could affect them, maybe they are more violent, more uncontrollable, more…"_

"Of the same?"

 _"Basically"_ Caitlyn chuckled, she was also happy that her chosen would reunite with an old-time friend. Those couple of minutes felt like hours for the two of them until they started to hear some heavy footsteps and unlike the ones from the Machine Herald this ones were heavier, she was here.

They actually expected something different, maybe a monstrosity made of metal or something that was far from being human, instead it was the same pink-haired girl that stormed into that building weeks ago, no injuries, armor in a perfect state, even the gauntlets that suffered quite the damage from that wreckage.

"'Sup " The enforcer raised her hand, the light blue colored eyes gave away that the Chosen was in control, but knowing how things went in the past it wouldn't be a surprise that Vi came out of nowhere.

Caroline got closer and so did Violet until they were near enough for a hug, however instead of doing that the sheriff closed her fists and started to attack the enforcer "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT?! " There was one thing she noticed and was that every time her fists hit her friend's torso she heard a faint metal sound, different from her usual armor which made almost no sound, this however did not stop Caroline (and Caitlyn who would not stop her Chosen and had the same thoughts) from hitting the enforcer "YOU ALWAYS PUT YOURSELF IN UNNECESSARY DANGER AND YOU GOT ALMOST KILLED FOR THAT"

She kept hitting until all of her anger was finally out, her head was resting on the tall girl's chest and saw how her hat fell to the ground. Before she could actually move to grab it Violet did the effort and picked up the headwear and placed it back on the Chosen's head "Are you done? " She grinned.

"I hate you… but I also remember you are like that"

"An idiot who goes head-on into the bad guys? Yeah… that sounds like us" The Chosen chuckled and gave Caroline/Caitlyn a light hug "I'm sorry from what I did, to the both of you"

Caroline's eyes changed and now it was time for Caitlyn to talk to her partner "Saying sorry doesn't strike you as the Vi I knew for years"

After the Chosen talked it was moment for the actual Champion to come out, only her actions were kinda different in this case since she broke the hug and took a step back "Of course not! That was 'Let talking, you know the only sorry I would say is something like `Sorry for breaking that sorry face of yours!´ " The enforcer chuckled and looked back, the Machine Herald was there and he was not looking amused, even if his mask was expression-less, this caused the pink haired to stop her laugh and turn back to her partner "Anyway I am glad to see you as well, I feared I went too hard on 'em"

"Oh so now you think you went too hard? And not in previous raids where you did more damage than that warehouse? " Caitlyn crossed her arms and frowned.

"It was a completely legal police law enforcer procedure, no one got hurt"

"Except for the criminals that had life-threatening injuries or broken bones after going `soft´ with them"

The Machine Herald stepped in between the two officers and looked at each other, his menacing gaze stopped the argument they were both having and proceeded to give out the instructions and some explanations to the sheriff "As you can probably guess Vi has been enhanced with many implants to her body as well as made some replacements, therefore she is stronger, faster, better than a regular human being"

"I'm actually wondering something, considering she is now a Project, shouldn't she be… you know, more metallic and all that?" Caroline was once again in control and raised a brow in confusion.

"She is, but just like everyone else they can hide their true form with the help of the projector"

"Wait wait wait, so that means we are stronger? Like… _way_ stronger? " Vi's face started to draw a grin that was slowly getting bigger"

"That would be a stretch, but yes, you are stronger than before" Viktor spoke and turned, readying up to leave "Just don't get destroyed on your first mission, officer" And he walked away, leaving the Piltover's Finest on their own.

"So If I'm stronger…" Vi's eyes changed to a different type of blue, but the grin still remained "Can't wait to try this…" Violet, now in control, looked at the her best friend "I need to find someone to fight with, and I think I know who will be the perfect candidate"

"I don't like where this will go…"

 _"Me neither…"_ Caitlyn's voice echoed in Carol's head, they would have a long day ahead.

…

Took the entire day, Caroline was pursuing Violet through the whole Institute in hopes to find a Chosen or Champion that would fight against her just to test the new powers but all of them were either busy with matches or had no interest in sparring. Her options were running out and did the day but she wouldn't leave the place until a rival was found.

 _"_ Violet, please, you can probably try your strength another day"

"Not while the sun is still shining!" The pink haired rebel got closer to the next chosen in her imaginary list and tapped its shoulder "You and me, a simple battle, whoever gets unconscious first loses"

Carol sighed, standing at the side of her friend and looking at the target "Agus, please do not accept, she would not leave you at peace if you lose"

Tahm Kench's Chose, Agus frowned at this. He heard the story of how Violet got injured during one of its missions and she had to turn into a Project, he also heard about no one fighting against her since she would destroy anything and anyone with her enhanced strength "Would you call it a fair match? Your violence cannot be matched by anything and unless you want to kill me I suggest you step down on this endeavor of yours" After being tied to Tahm for so much time Agus started to talk like him from time to time, even confusing the rebel with some complicated use of words.

"So… uh… is that a yes or no? "

"I will take your challenge" A feminine voice came from behind the Piltover's Finest. A grin drew into the new Project's face as she quickly turned and saw Leona in her Iron Solari armor, holding her shield and sword and returning the smile from Violet "Heard you wanted to test your power"

"You? I never expected you to pick up this fight, Cira"

"I wanted to find out what this `Vi challenging everyone´ was about. I am glad your recovery was a success"

"I know…" The Chosen flexed "Guess getting injured was the best accident I could ever have!"

"Violet no…" Said Caroline from behind.

"Then how about we fight? Project versus Project, we would be on even ground. First one to fall loses. What do you say?" This was an opportunity that wouldn't present anywhere else, the Chosen on the one hand she would be able to use her full power against Cira since she was also powerful as her, or as the rebel sees it, less strong.

"A'ight, easy rules easy fight. Let's do this!"

Even though Agus was present at that time he left and only the two Projects along with Caroline/Caitlyn followed them to one of the arenas made for sparring. They were alone and with plenty of space to fight, also a small area for spectators.

Once both girls were on each side of the arena they both deactivated the projects and revealed their true forms. Violet was completely different from what she looked before, her body was entirely made of metal and the gauntlets were slightly bigger than before. Her face had marks of the surgery and the eyes were covered by a yellow-golden visor that shared the same color as Cira's; her hair was also white but remained part of the old style along with a new ponytail tied to the back.

"So I'm gonna go easy on you, no need to send you for a repair after this"

"Are you implying you're going to beat me?"

"Are _you_ implying you can beat me?" Violet frowned beneath the visor; she wasn't sure whether Cira was joking but the fact that she might believe the first Chosen could defeat the latest model of the Project was starting to get under her skin "You are _so_ going to regret fighting me…"

"We'll see about that"

Violet roared, the time for battle began and she rushed towards the tank with one of her fists already prepared to strike. During this moment she noticed the surge of speed and how the enhancements made her faster, perfect for this combat since she would need as much speed and strength to take down the other Project.

However as soon as her gauntlet made contact Cira blocked it with her shield, not even flinching or moving a single bit from the hit "Huh? " Violet noticed how she didn't do anything and frowned, her teeth gritting against each other.

"Whenever you're ready" The woman smirked at the rebel which only made her angrier.

Violet did nothing but try to hit the Chosen, however every time her gauntlet was blocked and the tank still remained in the same place. For every punch that did nothing the anger from the newest Project kept rising, up to the point she decided to charge up her fists to increase the power. Around the gauntlets started to appear an orange neon overlay until they changed to red the moment a hit was made.

Cira on the other hand grinned at the attempts of her fellow Chosen, even though they were useless since she was still in the same place since the battle started; it was getting boring just blocking every attack so she parried one of the rebel's attacks and used her shield to push the fighter away as if she was an insect. The girl was sent three meters away from the tank and fell to the ground, by the time she wanted to stand up Cira was already aiming her sword at Violet's neck, marking the end of the battle "Strength alone won't take you anywhere, much less if you don't have any tactics"

"But… how? You… you are supposed to be an older Project! " The white-haired brawler was unaware of why she lost, Vi on the other hand already figured it out.

"I have experience, being a Project and a Chosen. You might be stronger, but doing stuff recklessly like you just did won't help you achieve victory" The girl put the sword away and extended her hand to help Violet back up who accepted it a bit embarrassed, not only she lost this battle she also thought that her pride was also lost.

"I guess this means you won" The visor that covered her bright blue eyes opened, revealing a defeated look in her.

"Just a round, we still have some time to practice"

Violet looked at where Caroline was, instead of being worried the Chosen was happy and nodded, she wanted to see her friend win this small battle "Well then… that was just a warm-up, now you're gonna see, this is how we do action in my neighborhood. Ready Vi? "

 _"I was born ready, baby! "_

"Hope you are ready Cira, because this time we are going to win!" The visor once again closed and the gauntlets got instantly powered up.

"Oh I am eager to see that" The first Chosen took a few steps back and prepared herself for the incoming attacks "Let's see if you can actually move me a bit"

"Don't worry, I… _we_ will"

* * *

 **So for those who are not aware I sent some of my OCs for the We are Warriors story and out of those three characters, one of them was Vi and she got the Project skin. I talked to Elhini about this idea, she liked it and gave me green light write and post it and here it is! Also this will only be a single chapter, no more stuff.**

 **Aaaaaaaaalso you'll probably noticed that both Violet and Caroline haven't been presented into the We are Warriors chapters so I will not make spoilers of how they became Chosen or any more details about then since I want you to discover them when their time comes, also won't say too much about the incident Vi/Violet had that led her to become a Project (even though I explained it on the first paragraphs)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to read Elhini Prime's story and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
